


【授翻】共同胜利

by dort



Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 拿破仑战争终于接近了尾声，普鲁士想要享受这场胜利。但是，他无法否认俄军在这场战争中的重要作用。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162004





	【授翻】共同胜利

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shared Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631706) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



普鲁士走出军营帐篷的时候，清晨新鲜空气中弥漫着寂静。这种安静是在迎接多年战争的结束。这花了很多时间，但火炮枪声最终归于沉默，法国的小皇帝也认了命。

他吹嘘着自己所谓的聪明才干，但甚至都没有保卫巴黎，入城的钥匙已经落在了同盟军手里。现在只剩下进城，然后确定那个所谓的皇帝已经接受了条约。

普鲁士不能装得很客观。对于他来说，这无疑是一场的个人胜利。他一边走，感到腿上传来的阵痛，那儿的骨头刚刚长好。

在提尔西特被射下马来对他来说是一种耻辱。

站在海岸上和俄罗斯、法国一起谈论他的未来是一种屈辱。要是没有拐杖，他根本支撑不住。

他被困在病床上，露易丝[1]去向那个皇帝为他求情，这也是一种耻辱。

从那一刻起，这场战争就变成了一件私事，普鲁士想要把法军碾碎到尘土里，他所有的盟友也一样。现在他的目的达成了，巴黎正匍匐在他脚下。这个想法让普鲁士笑了出来。

即使这一刻的胜利不完全属于他，他也为自己分了一杯羹感到满意。他继续走着，想着入驻巴黎该是一件多美妙的事。这将表明谁真正赢了。

一个声音穿透了他的思绪：“早上好，基尔伯特。”

他转身看见俄罗斯正看着他，嘴上挂着微笑。这个男人看起来一副胜利者的姿态，又英俊。他穿着厚外套[2]和他的整套礼服，上面挂着奖章和肩带。他的脸色也充满生气，很健康。普鲁士不知道为什么自己花了这么长时间才注意到俄罗斯的魅力。他们认识了这么多年，他却好像从没见过他一样。不像他现在看起来这样。他看起来像个征服者，令人向往。

普鲁士回给他一个微笑，说：“你也早上好。你愿意陪我走走吗？”

他有太多想对俄罗斯说了，但他忍住了。他的自尊还没有受伤到让他承认俄罗斯在这场战争中至关重要，好像没有他的帮助俄罗斯也能做到一样。

俄罗斯点点头说：“我很乐意。”

他开始走到他身边，普鲁士试着回忆他们昨天到底是不是把码栓在了一块儿，或者只是俄罗斯找个理由缠着他。但就算是这样，他也不打算抱怨。不管怎么样，他被这种特殊的关照感动了。

他说：“拿着巴黎城钥匙的感觉怎么样？”他知道塔列朗[3]昨天已经把钥匙交给了沙皇，宣布了法国的投降和战争的结束。

俄罗斯仍挂着那个小小的微笑，说道：“我们终于赢得了战争，我们必须要让法国为他造成的一切混乱付出代价。”

普鲁士能听出他的声音里隐隐地带着一种义愤。他完全理解这种感觉。他也同样愤怒，因为他知道，法军从莫斯科辟出了一条焦土之路。

他快速地看了一眼俄罗斯的身体，想找出他藏起来的伤。他看起来很强壮，好像完全没有在战争中受伤。但没准儿他只是隐瞒了下来。他确实看起来很能忍耐疼痛。

俄罗斯看过来，说道：“你的腿怎么样了？还疼吗？”一边说着，他紫罗兰色的眼睛柔和了下来，好像他真的在担心一样。普鲁士很感动，但也有点不安。自从弗里茨死后，他再也没从别人眼中看出这样的关心。

他们走到昨天晚上普鲁士下马的地方附近。他把视线从俄罗斯身上移开，发现那里有两匹马。

他回答道：“这几天好多了。已经不那么疼了。”

俄罗斯很快地说：“那还是在疼吧？”

普鲁士点点头，走到他的马旁边，开始解栓马的扣子。他的腿好多了，但不可否认，还是有点疼。

出乎他意料的，俄罗斯握住了他的手。普鲁士抬头，遇上了俄罗斯的目光。他坚定的说：“我会让弗朗西斯因为伤害你付出代价。我向你保证。”

普鲁士回复到：“我不需要那样。我想要公正和领土帮我痊愈。”

他的目的只是想要领土和人口的补偿，他也想好了要从谁身上索取。萨克森正作为一个叛徒被关在监狱里，他的命运完全取决于普鲁士。

俄罗斯说着，他戴着手套的手并没有拿开：“我保证你能拿到你想要的。你为此战斗，你值得你的公正。”

他不禁心里一颤。这承诺很诱人，他觉得自己要脸红了。他转移了话题：“你的战斗比我的更艰难。你赢得了这场战争，这是你的胜利时刻。”

俄罗斯走到了他自己的马旁，趁着他们不是面对面的功夫，平复了一下自己的心情。他没有想到俄罗斯这么关心他，即使他是盟军的一员。也许他应该放下自己的傲气，正式地为他的帮助道谢。但他还没有准备好，还没有。

他登上自己的马，转头又看着俄罗斯。那人在他旁边，也骑着马。他说：“你的沙皇有凯旋门吗？你肯定也想逞一逞威风。”

俄罗斯脸上绽开一个迷人的笑容，回应道：“我没有。我们正要建。亚历山大和我商量了，我们觉得这应该是同盟的凯旋门。我希望你能骑马走在我旁边。”

他向普鲁士伸出手，说：“让我们以战斗的方式结束它。作为同盟一起。”

这个苍白的人看了他的手一会儿，然后握住了它。他回应道：“我们一起。”

译注：

[1]露易丝：普鲁士王后。在提尔西特法国和普鲁士协商时，让拿破仑做出了让步。

[2]原文这里是wearing a thick coal. 但我并没有查到有关thick coal的衣服。疑似作者笔误。

[3]塔列朗：当时路易十八任命的总理大臣。


End file.
